Surviving Love
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: John's on top of the world. He has the girl and the title, but CM Punk isn't about to let go of either of them. Predictions for before and after Survivor Series. Possible Continuation.


**A/N: This isn't a new story! At least not yet. I'm a little too full with other stories, but I wanted to publish this before Survivor Series. This is kinda an idea of something that could happen. Setting up a John-Punk-AJ thing...This is in no way what will happen...Cause all my ideas and plans never seem to XP**

* * *

John's smile would have be surgically removed soon. His dimple cheeks hurt from the facial expression, but it was not going away anytime soon. He had won the WWE Championship at Survivor Series. It was shocking to him even. And he was proud of the match. Not only creating a legit win against Ryback and a new winning streak against Punk, counting his win on Raw.

It that wasn't enough to bright his day. After his win, AJ had come and planted a kiss on him. They had decided that maybe they would like to be more than just friends. All of Vickie's accusations of an affair actually lead them to a relationship. It was a great day that came into the next.

Of course with AJ and him starting a relationship, Vickie was jumping with joy. Proclaiming how she had been right all along. So of course it was time for him and AJ to set her straight for one last time.

His music hit and he came out with AJ. Both walking down the ramp hand in hand. Fans cheering around them or booing. AJ's head shyly dipped downward in embarrassment. His raised in pride. Both for the girl at his side and the Championship belt on his shoulder. They entered the ring and he grabbed a microphone off the steps on the way.

"OK, OK, Vickie. You got what you wanted. AJ and I are dating." John confessed.

"I knew it!" Vickie screeched with a cackling laugh following. The smile on her face seeming just a permanent as his own.

"Except!" John called out shouting over the hyena that was Vickie Gurerrero. Her laughter died away and she looked at him with a confused expression. "We only started dating last night." He informed.

Vickie looked even more confused and shocked. Her jaw dropped and relatively speechless at the moment.

"Let me explain. See, AJ and I were just friends. But with all this scandal mess and people saying that we were having an affair. We decided that maybe...just maybe. That we should do whatever was saying we were doing." John explained.

Vickie still looked speechless and shocked. She had gotten the confession she had been waiting for, but it didn't seem near as satisfying as she had hoped. Maybe because she knew they were telling the truth.

John's attention turned away from Vickie. "Now, I am the 11-time WWE Champion!" He cheered raising the title in his hand. Crowd a mix of reaction, but he was only focused on AJ's admiring gaze. He dipped his head down about to plant a light kiss on AJ's lips.

Before their lips could connected they were firmly interrupted by the former-WWE Champion.

Punk's expression was firm. His lips in a thin line. A glare in his eyes that was focused on AJ. He made it to the ring ripping a microphone right out of tech's hands. "Happy John-boy?" Punk mockingly questioned. "It won't last. I can promise you that."

"See I'm getting my title back!" Punk shouted. "And neither you or your little girlfriend can stop me." Punk took closer steps toward AJ.

John protectively tugged her back to keep the distance.

"And that is not the only thing I'm out to take back. I have some interesting information for you about your girlfriend, Cena. Remember that hotel room she went into? It was mine. Those voice mails, were edited from voice mails she's sent me. So you can hold her hand all you want, but she is mine. She always will be...Won't you AJ?" Punk's focus was still mostly on AJ.

John finally started to realize. AJ and Punk had dated on and off in the short period of their storyline. But after Punk's revealing of their private life it had ended...At least on the surface it had. He looked between Punk and AJ. The strange glint in Punk's eyes matching with the glare AJ had on Punk. Her focus firmly on Punk and nothing else.

John could feel his heart tug. Gently he squeezed AJ's hand. Her attention quickly turning to him with a shocked expression. She had totally forgotten he was standing next to her. She shook her head violently, denying any left over feelings for Punk.

He didn't believe her.

He started to turn his head back to Punk, but before he could a hard kick was made against his skull. He dropped instantly. His mind going black for the moment. He could still hear AJ's squeal of shock. She called out his name. But her voice was gone the next second. The cheers of the crowd deafening.

Worried he forced himself to snap out of his daze. His eyes opened just in time to see Punk and AJ pull apart from a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said this isn't necessarily going to happen and I'm going to continue this just yet. I need to cut down on the amount of on-going stories I have already before I add another to the list. Also please tell me if you do think I should continue this...I don't wanna start something that no one wants to see.**


End file.
